


A Guardian Angel

by jadelo1516



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Avengers - Freeform, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, Government, Guardian Angel, Hetalia, Mild Language, Ouran High School Host Club - Freeform, Romance, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelo1516/pseuds/jadelo1516
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Emilia Jackson is a girl frozen in time hardly ever aging, but as a girl who ever ages she has endured horrors no one has ever went through she has seen what has happened to humankind. As if to add to that, people close to her were either murdered or died. After thousands and millions of years since the beginning of time her heart has hardened and instead of being the motherly figure she is represented to be she's the opposite so what happens when the governments of the world and the Avengers find out who she is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guardian Angel

My head 


End file.
